The present application is directed to methods and devices for monitoring toner transfer in an image forming device, and more particularly to optical reflectivity methods and devices for monitoring the toner transfer.
Image forming devices use toner to produce images on a media sheet. The toner may be housed within a toner cartridge that is refillable or removable from the image forming device. The toner cartridges are positioned within the image forming device at locations that provide convenient access to a user. Removal and installation of the toner cartridges may occur during initial start-up of the device, when the toner has been depleted from the cartridge, and miscellaneous other occurrences.
Toner cartridges may be replaceable or refillable to allow a user to input new toner into the image forming device after a first amount of toner originally within the device has been depleted. The image forming device should be designed to accurately monitor the amount of toner remaining in a toner cartridge to reduce operating costs, reduce toner waste, and to provide an accurate indicator of toner depletion. Further, the image forming device should be designed such that monitoring toner transfer does not greatly increase the manufacturing costs or size of the image forming device.